


This ring shines only for him

by Zuzix



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Almost!, Angst, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, Making Love, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Nipple Play, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Relationship Problems, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, but not really, he just loves her so much, he would do everything for her, how does it even work, i can't tag, i think so, lots of love, maybe?????, mc is kinda bitch, she can't decide, she is with another man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzix/pseuds/Zuzix
Summary: He didn't expect anything when she came. She had a husband, after all. She loves someone else, there's no way that she'd feel the same thing for him....right?





	This ring shines only for him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfic. Please, be understanding<3  
> English in not my first language. I'm trying to read my work regularly to see if there aren't any mistakes, but if you see any, please tell me!  
> Hope you'll enjoy!

   He has been working out again. He has just done a 40th push up and started to feel tired. They have already been married for 7 months. It was so quick. It took her 1 day to charm everyone with her kindness and positiveness. Even him. Even Saeyoung. It took her a week to make Seven fall in love with her. It took him less than a month to propose and took them less than a year to get married. And there he was, Zen. He was watching his friend taking away from him a girl that he loved the most. He never loved anyone that much in his life. And yet he took away that someone. " _Well, he deserves her, he went through such a shit in his life_ " he thought. " _But so do I_ " he sighed. 60th. He was feeling exhausted. He stopped doing push ups and sat on the floor. He took a towel and dried his sweated forehead, drinking water in the meantime. " _I mean, who wouldn't fell in love with her_ " he thought. He entered the bathroom, took off his sweated T-shirt and entered the shower. Water started running and slowly, with every second it felt warmer. Indeed, there was something different with her. He hasn't met anyone with as kind heart as hers. He truly believed that she was an angel that fell from heavens. She was so pure, so delicate, so innocent and yet she had so much grace and elegance. Zen realized that he never saw her in skirt or dress shorter than at knees. Her calm attitude and warm smile was making him starving. Starving for her touch and loving. Starving for her. She emanated with so much patience to everyone. He got out from the shower and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Why it couldn't be him? She couldn't complain about his looks or body. He could give her everything she wanted. But somehow he knew that it wasn't enough. He should tell her about his feelings, it would be fair. But... He didn't want to destroy his friendship with Saeyoung, neither with her. It was already noon and he decided to get something to eat, when he suddenly heard knocking at the door. He already knew who it was. This light and delicate knocking only by knuckles. It was her. He flew to his door to open them and saw her bright smile that he loved so much.

  
"Hi there!" she said happily. He didn't know when a grin appeared on his face. She was really pretty. Her big, blue eyes and wide smile was making her face the most adorable thing in the world. She was short but really curvy. Well, she hadn't got a big chest, probably A cup, but her wide hips and thighs were truly a complement to her beauty.

"Well, hello, cute lady" he winked and she laughed. It wasn't so delicate anymore, rather noisy and someone could think that it was even annoying, but not for him. He loved every piece of her.

"You forgot it!" she said and hid her face behind a pile of paper sheets. That was his script. Even after her marriage, she still has been finding some time for him and his acting.

"Oh, I had to left it when I came to you yesterday" he laughed lightly. "Thank you, cute lady." She smiled.

"Sorry that I couldn't be earlier, but... You know" she laughed.

"Yes, I know" he chuckled. "You need 12 hours of sleep" he took a pile from her.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked. " _It's okay, there's nothing suspicious in my offert. She was here so many times_ " he thought. She hesitated for a while. She looked oddly sad.

"Okay" she said and smiled again, like nothing ever happened. It was weird.

When he made a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of tea for her because of her weak heart and simply preference, they sit at the table.

"So, what's new? How's Saeyoung?" he asked and automatically regretted it. She started crying. He saw tears running down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he got up from his chair and crouched beside her, visibly worried.

"Well, Saeyoung, he..." she said between her sobs. "We had a fight, because I wanted to go with him to the cinema, but he suddenly said that he is busy because he wants to go somewhere with Saeran and I got mad because I asked him about it a while ago and he agreed, and now he is putting me out. And then he asked me why am I being so selfish and he said that if he had known that I am like that, he wouldn't marry me" she was crying harder with every second, more and more tears were falling down her cheeks. He couldn't help himself, he just hugged her.

"Shhh, babe, don't worry, I'm sure he didn't mean it" he said, trying to calm her down. He was broken when he was seeing her in this state. He started to stroke her head. All he was thinking about right now was to make her happy again. When he felt that her small hands embraced his waist firmly clenching to his shirt, something inside of him broke. He started to kiss her face to get rid of her tears. It helped, she stopped crying but now she was looking at him surprised. He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you. MC, I love you so much that words can't even describe it. So please, don't cry, because this is the worst torture for me." he said, still looking her obstinately in her eyes. She was looking at him too, shocked. "Please, please don't torture me" he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Suddenly she placed her lips on his. Shocked, he didn't do anything, but when he realized what she did, he couldn't stop himself and kissed her back. Her kiss was so delicate and light, like she was telling by it that she's sorry. But this was enough. Enough to arouse him. He closed his eyes and started kissing her. Harder, more roughly, like he wanted to describe his passion and love that was gathering up all this time. When she started kissing him back, he started getting hazy. Their kisses were now full of passion, so rough that almost violent, like lovers that didn't see each other for a long time. He felt like a teenager that kissed the girl for the first time. Like horny little brat.

She broke away from him to catch her breath. He looked at her, panting, cheeks flushed. She kissed him one more time and moved her lips to his neck. He froze.

"Woah, what are you doing?" he said shocked, trying to push her the most delicately how he could. She looked at him with widened eyes, silent, understanding what she had just offered.

"I'm so sorry, I-" she looked down and her eyes started to water again.

"No, I didn't mean it" he took her face in his hands again, looking into her eyes "I just don't want you to do things that you will regret later" he sighed. She shook her head.

"It's not possible" she smiled lightly. "I love Saeyoung, but I always loved you, too. You're always so kind, gentle and romantic... Saeyoung isn't like that. I guess I was just starved for this kind of attention. But you have been giving this to me. That's why I really want this, too" she stroked his cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asked shocked. When she nod, he suddenly started kissing her again. He was only waiting for a sign. He picked her up and started to go to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed as delicate as he could, like she was the most valuable treasure that can break at any moment. Their lips connected again and she started to unbutton his shirt. When she started roaming her smooth hands on his bare chest, he felt himself getting even harder. He started kissing her neck, nibbling and sucking at some places, getting lower and lower, delightful hums coming out of her mouth. He undressed her of her shirt and leaned to undo her bra. When he took it off, he stared at her breasts for a while.

"You are so beautiful" he said and took her nipple to his mouth. He started sucking and tweaking second nipple with his fingers. After a while, she was moaning from pleasure. He reached to her panties.

"You are so wet for me, baby, you don't even how how much it turns me on" he said and started taking off her panties. He kissed her inner thigh, getting higher and closer to her heated core. When he kissed her clit, she cried. His kisses started being more rough, she was moaning. He looked at her, absorbing her delicious scent, sucking and licking her clit madly. She was crying from pleasure, screaming his name. She entwined her legs around his neck, gripped his hair and started moving her hips. He started moving his tongue even faster.

"Oh Hyun, no, don't, I'm gonna-" she screamed, but he wasn't listening. He closed his eyes, tasting her and sucking her clit. Moment later, she screamed his name and started to tremble. He started to gradually slow down his pace, letting her orgasm fade. When she caught her breath, he kissed her again, deeply and passionately.

"You are delicious" he said, riding his fingers around her folds. He licked his fingers clean and started to undo his belt.

"Can I?" he asked, looking her in the eyes. When she nodded, he took off his jeans. He kissed her once more before he entered her. She opened her mouth from pleasure, separating their lips. He slowly moved, getting deeper into her. She embraced his head, sinking her hands into his hair.

"God, MC, you are so tight" he sighed, accelerating the pace.

"Oh Hyun, yes, you're so good!" she moaned and he started to move faster. With her every moan he controlled himself less and less, he was taking her deeper and harder with every thrust.

"Yes, yes, more, Hyun, so good, ah!" she started digging her nails into his back. He moaned in pleasure and quickened the pace even more. Both of them was so stimulated, so excited. They were near their climax. A silver ring on her ring finger was shimmering, but today it wasn't for Saeyoung. It was for him. She was screaming _his_ name right now. _He_ was making love to her.

He knew that Saeyoung was her first, she had mentioned it. And maybe if he had been faster. Maybe this ring would shine only for him. Only. And for no one else.

"Hyun, oh, Hyun, yes, don't stop, yes, I'm gonna cum!" he was thrusting even deeper and faster, powered by his jealousy, he wanted to make her only his.

"I think I will, too" he whined. "Oh, MC, I love you so much."

"Yes, cum in me, oh, Hyun, I'm cumming!" he was so close. A few thrusts and he will cum, marking her as his.

"Hyun!" her words echoed in his head. A few thrusts. Only a few thrusts...

 

"Hyun?" she asked. He looked at her, coming down to earth. She was standing in the doorstep. When she saw that he's paying attention, she tilted her head and smiled patiently.

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I kinda flew away" he laughed awkwardly. She sighed, but there wasn't a sign of anger or even impatience on her face.

"I said" she emphasized "that you forgot it!" she shook her hand that was holding a pile of papers.

"Oh, I had to left it when I came to you yesterday" he laughed lightly. "Thank you, cute lady. Do you want to come in?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Saeyoung is waiting in the car" she smiled apologetically. " _Oh. Yeah. Saeyoung. Sure._ "

"Are you going out somewhere?"

"Yes! To the cinema, he promised me a long time ago"

"Oh, great" he smiled. "It's good between you two?"

"It's perfect!" she said enthusiastically, maybe even too much. "Saeyoung is just... perfect" she said, now more calmly. She probably noticed that too. After a short silence, she showed him her beautiful smile. He smiled back.

"I'm so happy for you. I have a feeling that you'll be old and wrinkled, but you'll still act like a newlyweds". She laughed. He thanked her and watched her getting into Saeyoung's car. They both waved at him and drove away. His smile slowly faded. He scratched his head and sighed loudly, knowing that his eyes will water if he doesn't do something really quick.

"I think I need to drink" he mumbled and grabbed his keys, leaving the house.


End file.
